


Formal Request

by Truthmaker



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthmaker/pseuds/Truthmaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unit, it seems, has a solution for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formal Request

She smiled as she walked back to the infirmary. Martha had expected any number of possible results to her request. Outright denial had seemed most likely. She had even worried that court martial was an outside possibility, after all she was effectively requesting to desert her post. The actual result, though, had been quite surprising, to say the least. She’d expected Brigadier Bamberra to meet her request with concern or even outright scorn, not simply refer her to personnel. In retrospect it almost made sense. Only UNIT would have a form P38-14: _Temporary Reassignment - Travelling the Universe with the Doctor_.


End file.
